A Mother's Love
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: What if Voldemort found out who the real owner was before he killed Snape? How far would Narcissa go to protect her only son?
1. Boat shack

"I may have killed him, but I did not disarm Dumbledore," Severus Snape explained hesitantly to the Dark Lord. "According to legend, it is the person who disarms the wielder of the wand that becomes it's new Master. Draco Malfoy was the one who disarmed him."

"But, you still killed him," Voldemort pointed out. "Therefore, there is a slight possibility that you are the new Master of the wand. However, I will keep this information in mind. Narcissa will not be pleased that you are the reason her son died."

Snape swallowed hard; remembering that the previous year was when he took the unbreakable vow to keep her son safe. He wished now that he renewed the vow; Draco was Narcissa's life, besides Lucius, and if Draco were to die, her while world would be turned upside down.

"You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus," Voldemort said. "But only I can live forever."

"My Lord-"

With a wave of the wand, Voldemort slashed Snape's throat. "Nagini, kill."


	2. Dark Forest

Narcissa walked anxiously with Lucius to the clearing where Harry Potter was to be killed. She was not comfortable with this, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stay. Unbeknownst to her, Lord Voldemort apparated behind them and pointed his wand at her. She tried to stifle a shriek of pain, but was unsuccessful. Lucius turned to her immediately. "Narcissa?" he asked urgently grasping her arms to keep her from falling. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, Lucius," Voldemort said behind them. Lucius looked caught between rage and fear; rage because someone was hurting his wife, but fear because it was the Dark Lord. Narcissa relaxed in his arms and moaned slightly; it looked like the pain had passed for the moment.

"I'm alright, Lucius," Narcissa said.

"You sure?" Lucius asked anxiously.

Narcissa nodded and they continued walking. "When the boy comes and I kill him," Voldemort hissed in her ear, "I want you to go and make sure he's dead. I will know if you lie to me; but, of course I know you won't, because if you did, I would kill both your husband and son." Narcissa tensed slightly and gave in to Lucius' embrace. The Dark Lord walked passed them toward the clearing. Her sister was already there. Bellatrix watched in awe as the Dark Lord came down toward them. Narcissa and Lucius waited at the front lines with several other, a few meters or so behind Bellatrix; Narcissa was half-hoping that the boy wouldn't show; he was Draco's age for Merlin's sake!

Lucius seemed to sense that there was something wrong. "Are you alright, Narcissa?" he asked quietly.

Narcissa looked up at him. "I'm just tired," she replied. Lucius seemed to sense there was more, and waited for her to continue. She gave him a small smile. "Why is it that you seem to always know that there's more than what I'm saying?"

"We've been married for how long? Twenty-two years?" Narcissa chuckled. "We've also known each other longer than that; I know you too well."

Narcissa sighed. "I'm also worried about Draco."

Lucius caressed her cheek. "I'm sure he's fine. I, too, don't want to be here, but we don't have a choice."

"Quiet!" Someone hissed behind them. Lucius looked ready to lash out at them. Narcissa touched his wrist, telling him that it wasn't worth it. One look at her, and Lucius couldn't say no. They turned toward the clearing, Lucius putting an arm around her.

"No sign of him, my Lord," Yaxely said after an hour.

"I thought he would come," Voldemort said. He turned around, Bellatrix- who was behind him- bowed her head in submission. Lucius instinctively tightened his grip slightly on his wife, but relaxed as the Dark Lord turned back to the clearing when they heard a crack as a twig snapped.

Harry Potter walked into the clearing. "Harry?" Hagrid asked. "No! What are you doing here?"

Harry stopped just a few meters shy if Voldemort. "Harry Potter..." Voldemort said slowly after a moment. "The boy who lived... come to die."

There was a tense silence, and then Voldemort said the magic words. _"AVADA KADAVERA!"_

There was a flash of green light from the Elder wand. Narcissa flinched when it hit the boy; the spell must've been very powerful, though, because it knocked Voldemort back.

Bellatrix rushed forward to see if he needed assistance; Narcissa rolled her eyes. No one knew how long it had been before he finally stirred. "My Lord..." Bellatrix whispered as if speaking to a lover. Narcissa took that as her cue to start walking down the incline; she looked at Lucius and started walking down, her hand slipping out of his outstretched one. "My Lord, are you hurt? My Lord..." Bellatrix continued.

"I don't need your help," Voldemort said as he got up, pushing Bellatrix down in the process. He stared at the boy. Narcissa as she reached the Dark Lord and her fallen sister. Lucius seemed to have followed her; the wand she had given him temporarily raised. He stopped a few feet shy of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix. Narcissa hurried down the hill again and toward the boy.

"The boy?" Bellatrix asked, finally back on her feet. "Is he dead?" Lucius was now walking to stand beside Bellatrix, looking on at his beloved wife with concern.

Narcissa looked back briefly as she slowly hesitantly, placing her hand on his heart. She was shocked to find out that he was still alive; which meant, that there was a chance that he could tell her about the status on her son. "Is he alive?" she whispered urgently. "Draco, is he alive?"

She held her breath as she waited for the answer. Almost imperceptibly, Harry nodded. She remained like that for a second longer, and she prayed that she hadn't been too long. She stood up slowly, almost regally, and turned to face the Dark Lord; she shielded her mind, thinking about her son only, as her face became impassive. "Dead."

She walked back up the incline to stand next to her husband. "You're sure?" The Dark Lord questioned. Narcissa felt him probing her mind, but all he would get a glimpse of was her worries about her son.

"Positive. There wasn't a pulse."

The Dark Lord looked at her for a bit longer- Narcissa thought that her shield was about to break if she kept eye contact much longer- then looked away from her. Narcissa released an inaudible sigh of relief, then looked at her husband. She let her eyes reveal to him that there was more than what she had said to the Dark Lord, but she wasn't going to tell him out loud quite yet, for fear of being overheard. Although, it was unlikely they were going to be heard with all the cheering.

"You see?" Voldemort called out over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio!_"

Narcissa turned away from the Dark Lord and the others as Voldemort bounced Harry around; all the other Death Eaters, except Lucius, jeered and laughed at the sight- thankfully the Dark Lord didn't notice it.

"Now," Voldemort said. "We go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No-wait..." Hagrid was led over to the boy, he looked very sad. "You can carry him, he'll be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses. He must be recognizable." Harry's glasses had fallen off during the tossing around.

Once Harry was in Hagrid's arms, Voldemort gave the order. "Move."

Narcissa and Lucius were among the front lines, where it was a little easier to talk to Lucius while the others murmured amongst themselves about their victory. The only problem was the snake, Nagini. If she overheard Narcissa, Narcissa would be done for. Watching the snake to make sure it was a safe distance from the couple, she turned to Lucius. "He's alive," she said quietly, almost inaudibly, had she not been so close to Lucius.

"Who?" Lucius asked, keeping a calm face plastered on. As long as he had his wife with him, he knew everything would be alright.

"Draco."

Lucius looked at his wife in shock. "How-" Narcissa looked at him pleadingly. It only took a minute for Lucius to understand what had happened. He leaned toward her ear more closely, making it seem like he was going to tell her a secret; which a lot of the Death Eaters rolled their eyes at. "You _lied _to him?"

"It was the only way," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Lucius pulled her close to him, and sighed. His wife was bold; much bolder than him- she certainly didn't deserve him- he was such a coward; he gave up his own wand to the Dark Lord, but Narcissa had _lied _to him, stood up to him. He was amazed though, that Voldemort didn't catch the lie- he supposed that was the famous Black Occlumency that the Black sisters were known for. Bellatrix had it, he knew; she had taught their son Occlumency. Now he realized the true reasoning behind her actions; with lying to the Dark Lord, they were going to be allowed to search Hogwarts for their son.

"We'll find him," he whispered in her ear. "Whatever it takes, we'll find him."

Narcissa looked up at him gratefully, and would've kissed him, if it weren't for Bellatrix and another Death Eater. "Will you two knock it off?" The Death Eater hissed.

"Save it for later, Cissy," Bellatrix said, "we're almost to the school."

Sure enough, it was only a few minutes before they reached the school. Narcissa braced herself for what was going to happen next, unaware that the Dark Lord had plans for her and her son.

**A/N: Okay, so this was supposed to be updated yesterday, but FF for some reason had decided to crash or something because it went down as I was writing this (that would be the second time in two days because it was also down on Friday).  
><strong>


End file.
